my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike
Mike '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #60 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4174. Wii Sports In Boxing, '''Mike is sometimes a Pro with a skill between 847-1009 points. In Baseball he is mediocre and has a team of Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, and Abby. His skill level is around 300. Mike plays on the Baseball teams of Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, and Rachel. In Tennis, he is a Pro, playing with Yoko, but sometimes with Ai. His skill level is 1100. Wii Sports Resort Mike is terrible in Swordplay, with a level of 101+, and he is the seventh-worst player. In Basketball, his team consists of Fumiko and Holly. His level is 356+ and he is not good. In Table Tennis, he is in Pro Class, at level 1256+. He is somewhat good at Cycling, coming in 57th out of 98. In Island Flyover, he is pictured as "The Extreme Canoeist", who is riding a canoe alone in the ocean. He is trying to reach Wedge Island and back with only a canoe. Wii Party In Wii Party, Mike is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is Maikkou. *Like Kathrin, Mike is only a Pro at games that relate to Tennis,' '''which makes him the opposite of Pierre'. He is, however, rarely a Pro at Boxing. *'''Mike is the Extreme Canoeist, but his skill cannot be shown because Canoeing doesn't have CPUs as opponents, rather as spectators. *'Mike' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 13 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Marisa. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often in his appearance on level 20. **He is agressive in level 20, and defensive in level 13. *'Mike' is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. *In both Boxing and Table Tennis, Mike is the 17th best player. *Mike only appears in 9 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 5, 6, 7, 8, 12, 13, 17, 18, and 20. *Due to most players beating Ryan in Swordplay easily due to him being the beginner, Mike 'is most likely going to be your second opponent in that sport with a 90% probability. *He never wears red armor in Showdown. *'Mike is always right-handed. *In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Trumpet. *Judged by Swordplay skill, he is the worst Male Beginner Mii to wear Black Armor, the Worst Female being Miyu. *His name is short for Michael. **Weirdly enough, one of the CPU Miis' names has the extended version of his name. * In Super Smash Bros. 4 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he, along with Pierre and Giovanna, can be seen at Pilotwings stage. * Miguel and '''Mike '''are the only two CPU Miis to always be shown in Island Flyover.